


Examples

by Shay7151 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lams - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shay7151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lams smut. John is having trouble with his anatomy assignment and Alex helps him out with some examples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examples

Alex finished the essay he had been hunched over for the past two hours and cracked his neck, realizing how far bent over he had been. He glanced up at John who was staring down at his school work with an expression that was simultaneously confused and horrified. Alex raised an eyebrow at his roommate and friend of three years, "Whatcha got there John?"   
"Uh, well I'm.....having a bit of trouble with this assignment for my anatomy class"John stuttered, a blush rising to his cheeks. God he's so cute Alex thought.  
"Well, I was pretty good in anatomy when I took it, maybe I can help?"he smiled and walked over to John, who was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, he looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Ah, I see, sex ed. I was always very good at this" he said winking at the older who was becoming more flustered by the minute.  
Alex sat down in John's lap, and began to help with the assignment, occasionally "accidentally" moving against John, smirking, he could feel the physical effect he had on his longtime crush.   
"Alright last question" Alex smiled.  
"Finally"John said, slightly out of breath from the arousal he was so desperately trying, and failing, to hide. Alex stood, relieving John of his discomfort for a moment, only to turn around and sit back down, straddling his wide eyed roommate.  
He grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the chair and leaned down towards him, lips softly brushing his ear,"maybe we could practice some examples from what you learned" his teeth grazed John's ear,"I know you have a thing for me, Laf told me how you feel." His voice became low and hoarse with arousal, "I've wanted you for so long, I fell for you the first time we met," he pushed John further back into the chair and leaned into the growing bulge in his pants causing John to moan "do you know how hard it's been?" he said almost angrily "not to jump you when you come out of your room in just your underwear? I mean goddamn," he bucked his hips into John, his words almost moans at this point, "you made it so hard for me and you knew what you were doing, didn't you?" He said nibbling at John's neck, "You knew you were making me suffer." He pulled away and looked at John, eyes dark with lust. "I guess I'll just have to punish you, Mr. Laurens"   
John moaned something nearly unintelligible in agreement, panting heavily,"stay here" Alex ordered as he walked out of the room coming back in with handcuffs. He stripped John of his shirt, cuffed his wrists behind the chair and leaned next to his ear "Mr. Laurens you have been a very, very bad boy," he slowly ran his fingers down his bare chest earning a small noise as he grazed over John's growing member, he slowly began nibbling at John's neck, leaving what he knew would be a large mark, wanting everyone to know John was his. He unbuckled John's jeans and pulled them down to his knees, running a hand lightly over John's erection, making him moan. He stood up, looking at the squirming mess that he had created.   
"Alex please"John's words were almost a squeak, needing to feel friction, to be able to release the tension building in his boxers.  
"No," Alex smirked,"I wanna hear you beg for it"  
"Oh god Alex please"he said in between frustrated pants and moans"God Alex please"he bucked his hips up into the air, unable to relieve the tension,"Alex please, JUST TAKE ME ALEX"  
Alex smirked,"that's more like it" he quickly stripped himself and ripped John's underwear off, casting them aside. He began to slowly run his hand up and down John's throbbing member as he thrusted his own erection into John. He began to rub John's arousal harder, and faster, matching the pace of his hips bucking into John, slowly feeling the warmth growing in his stomach.   
John's moans grew louder and more urgent,"Alex, I'm so close, I'm gonna," John let out a loud moanl as he released onto Alex's abdomen. This caused the intense heat to rise within Alex as he thrust one more time, releasing onto John, it dripping on the chair. They laid atop each other for a few moments, panting both coming down off of the high. Alex unlocked John's wrists and they cleaned themselves up with one of the discarded shirts. They supported each other walking to Alex's room, legs weak from what had just occurred and they collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs. They looked at each other a moment, the lust in Alex's eyes replaced with something else, that John had never seen.   
Alex smiled "Mr. Laurens, I love you"  
John's face lit up with a huge grin"Mr. Hamilton, I love you too"  
"Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"he asked hopefully.  
John leaned up and pecked him on the lips "of course you dork." John chuckled.  
"What?" Asked Alex with a confused smile.  
"Nothing, just, if this is going to happen every time, I'm gonna have to ask for help with my assignments more often" He gave a wink and snuggled into Alex's chest listening to his heart beat as they both drifted off to sleep feeling like the luckiest person alive.


End file.
